


Tiny Adorable

by infiniteeight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are six figures in the latest line from Funko. So why does Phil have seven boxes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Adorable

When Clint approached Coulson's office door, it was uncharacteristically closed. Stopping outside, Clint frowned and checked his watch, even though he'd looked at it only a few minutes before. It was almost 10:00 am. Where could Phil be? Clint could count on one hand the number of times Phil hadn't been in the office by 9:00 on a regular work day, and 8:00 or 8:30 was more common. Most of those times had involved medical.

Worry lanced through Clint briefly, but he knew Phil wasn't in medical. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't in a civilian hospital because of some stupid accident. But surely SHIELD would know by now if that was--

Coulson rounded the corner at the end of the hall as Clint was dithering outside his door, looking perfectly fine. In fact, although he was trying to keep an even expression, a big smile kept breaking free. He was also carrying a plastic bag in addition to his usual briefcase.

"Clint!" Phil said, catching sight of him. His smile light up his face for a moment and Clint found himself smiling back even though he had no idea what was going on. "I'm sorry," Phil said as he tapped in the code to his office. "Did we have an appointment?"

"No," Clint replied. He craned his head a little to get a better look at the bag; the logo was for one of Phil's favorite comic shops, but it looked to be filled with small boxes, not comics. "I was just going to review the specs on R&D's latest compound bow design on your couch instead of in my cubicle." Being primarily a field agent, Clint didn't rate a full office; it wouldn't get used often enough. He hated the cubes, even if he didn't spend much time in them. "What have you got there?"

The door opened and Phil led the way inside, laying briefcase and bag on his desk. "There's a company called Funko that does stylized figures for all sorts of properties," Phil said, and to Clint's delight, he went just a bit pink. "I like the Pop Vinyl line best and, well... Their newest series went on sale this morning." He reached into the bag and withdrew one of the boxes, and Clint chuckled to see a little Captain America with an oversized head peeking through the plastic. Of course Phil had the latest Cap merch, though buying more than one was--

But Phil set Cap on his desk and reached into the bag and this time the figure in the plastic was a big-headed, big-eyed Thor. "Hey, that's awesome!" Clint said, reaching out and taking it from Phil. Thor even had a little Mjolnir. Another box came out of the bag. "Is that Nat?" Clint all but gasped, extending a hand and making grabbing motions.

Phil laughed and put the box in his hand. "Yes. And the Hulk." He handed that one over, too, and Clint let out an 'awwww' at the sculpted scowl. "And," Phil went on, "of course, they also made a Hawkeye." Clint set Nat and the Hulk down and slowly accepted the sixth box Phil held out. 

Little Clint's uniform was surprisingly accurate, though without all he zippers and textures of Clint's own. And he had a little bow, too. Clint grinned. "This is awesome," he said, looking up at Phil. And noticed that there was another box in the bag. "Hey, is there another one?" he asked. He quirked an eyebrow. "A SHIELD agent, maybe?"

Phil flushed. "Ah, no," he said. Hesitantly, he reached into the bad and retrieved...a second Hawkeye. Phil looked down at the box in his hands. "I normally keep them in the box, for display. But, I wanted one I could..." His hands worked at the flaps of the box, eventually extracting the plastic and popping Hawkeye out of the packaging and setting him upright on his desk. The head, Clint realized, wobbled on the neck. Phil glanced up at Clint, sheepish.

Reaching out, Clint tapped the figure on the head and watched it bobble around. He met Phil's gaze and grinned. "You wanted one you could play with?" Clint teased, hitching his hip up on Phil's desk and leaning in.

Instead of rolling his eyes, Phil ducked his head, blushing faintly. "Well," he admitted. "He is my favorite."

After a single, startled moment, Clint leaned in and kissed Phil softly. Happily, Phil kissed back. 

~!~

**Author's Note:**

> To my deep sadness, Funko doesn't actually make a Hawkeye. They make all the other Avengers _and_ they make Phil, but not Clint. **EDIT** : Since the last three comments were all to correct me about Funko making a Hawkeye, allow me to clarify: I was referring specifically to the Pop Vinyl line, which are the figures described in this story. I am aware that they make a Wacky Wobbler Hawkeye, but that line is a totally different style (and not my personal cup of tea). 
> 
> But while that toy doesn't exist, I did use a DIY figure to make a custom version (sadly without bobble-head or bow):
> 
> [Tiny Adorable Hawkeye](http://infiniteeight8.tumblr.com/post/83274241188/it-made-me-very-sad-that-funko-does-not-make-a)  
> [How to Make Your Own Tiny Adorable Hawkeye](http://infiniteeight8.tumblr.com/post/89837698150/how-to-make-a-tiny-adorable-hawkeye-of-your-own)


End file.
